The Golden Flower
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Amelia has been locked inside her tower for seventeen years now, and with her birthday approaching rapidly she fears she may never see the lights that appear annually on her birthday. Then a crazy Russian with a penchant for annoying her shows up and turns her life upside down. She may get her wish come true after all! Then again she might also fall to her death but details, right?


**_Chapter 1: Our Story Begins_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Tangled!_**

 ** _A/N: Yes, this is based off of Tangled. Yes I still watch Disney movies, don't judge me! Anyways, things won't be exactly the same, that'd just be boring, huh? So we're not gonna have an introduction thing and I'm just gonna chuck y'all into my edited Tangled world and se how ya do! We'll get backstory later, don't worry!_**

* * *

Far away from any town or kingdom, nestled in a thick forest, sat a tall tower. With a sky blue roof and white brick with vines growing up to the top, it looked like your run of the mill abandoned home. Except for one fact, and that was that no door could be found anywhere on the tall building. This tower was more than it looked to be for it held a young girl who was about to turn eighteen. Amelia was her name, and she had been far from the outside world, way up in the sky, for as long as she could remember. It was for her own protection though, or so Mother told her. Now, surely you're thinking it can't get stranger than a random tower with a young woman living in it who had been there all her life? Well, yes. Yes it can. She this young woman had a pet, and no it wasn't a cat or a dog or even a gold fish. She had a bald eagle named America who she often held conversations with.

After being up in that tower so long with no one to talk to, you can't really blame her for going a bit batty, can you?

Now, it just so happens as we find our heroine and her trusty pet today, they are engaged in an intense game of hide and seek. Right under the tower's window hovered a proud, and quite large, America as he tried to be completely silent lest his human friend find him. She had sharp eyes, after all, and he almost never won these types of game with her. As his hearing picked up the slight creaking of floorboards, he knew she was approaching.

"Well...I guess America isn't hiding out here..." He heard her sigh and begin to retreat back into the tower's room

Heart beating fast in his feathery chest, he felt the excitement all the way down to his hollow bones! He had finally won! Letting out a soft chirp in excitement, he didn't even notice the tanned arms reaching out to grab him from behind. All of a sudden America was pulled out of the air and into his friends arms, letting out a shrill noise as he was swung around by the young lady he, for some strange reason, had chose to stick by all these years.

"Gotcha!" She smiled happily, brushing a short, choppy piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "You know I always win at these things! How about fifty two out of fifty seven?"

The eagle let out a sad chirp as he was reminded of his poor score in their game and gave a sharp jerk of his head causing Amelia to pout, "Okay...well what do you want to do, huh?"

America perked up instantly and shot out of the girls arms, flying through the window and flying up into the sky at a high speed. Amelia raced to the window and watched him go, a feeling a longing in her chest as she wished she could be up there. What amazing fun it would be to fly, to be free from the constraint called gravity and to go where you please with nothing but distance in your way! But no, she mentally reprimanded herself, she belonged in the tower where she was safe. Mother had warned her about the terrifying outside world, though Amelia would admit she wasn't too scared. What really made her stay was the thought of braking her poor mothers heart, the same mother who had cared for her all these years. The older woman didn't deserve that, and what kind of heroine would Amelia be if she hurt her own family? Certainly not the kind she read about in her books, she knew that much.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do _you_." The eagle allowed Amelia to carry it inside as she began to look around, "Besides there is plenty of stuff to do in here!"

Smiling, Amelia looked around at her painted walls before turning back to her eagle, "You know the routine as well as I do, Ame! In the morning I do my chores, sweeping and mopping and all that jazz. I eat breakfast and bathe if necessary after that. Then in the evening I read the books Mother got me! You know, the ones with the heroes! I know them by heart but they're still fun to flip through! Hopefully she can bring me some more soon..."

Amelia sighed, going over to her bookshelf which had three measly books on it, their covers decorated in pastel paintings of knights slaying dragons and saving damsels. Looking around at her walls, she didn't think she could continue to paint anymore as every inch of the tower was covered in murals she had constructed over the years. Looking at the curtains high above her, she saw the fancy triangular board her mother had put up for decoration and the navy blue and gold piece struck an idea within her. Rushing over to the staircase, Amelia went far up enough to where she could grab ahold of one the beams to swing her self over to stand on the painting platforms she had constructed throughout the tower. As she balanced herself, America's worried chirping filled the air and made her laugh loudly. Despite being an eagle, he friend was _such_ a mother hen at times!

Easily moving the decorative piece from the wall, Amelia saw the curtains were pinned together behind it. Smiling, she unhooked them and drew the dark red, heavy cloth back enough to give her a decent painting space. Smiling widely, she stood and leaped down from the hanging platform, eliciting a terrified call from her bird friend. Landing not so gracefully on her feet, almost like a clumsy cat, she swiftly regained her balance and rushed to get her paints out. Amelia knew exactly what she wanted to paint. Looking at the mixtures of oranges and yellows and blues in her pallet, she could imagine the lights in her mind. The very same ones that appeared every July Fourth, also known as her birthday. They made her feel special, almost, like they were meant just for her. Maybe one day her mother would allow her to visit the kingdom to see them. They could have a nice family picnic and watch the soft golden glow fill the night sky.

"Well it looks like I Have a bit more painting space now, huh?" Amelia smiled, "After this is used up I'll just focus on learning guitar more. Or maybe I could practice my baking, Mother still refuses to eat my pies! We could even make up a new game, America, as I know how much you hate hide and seek! I could practice poetry, or we could play a fun game of tag! The opportunities are endless, but for now it is time to paint my dear feathered friend!"

Climbing the stair and repeating the dangerous process of getting back up to her painting platforms, Amelia began the tedious task of paining the wall a thin base coat. The rich, dark navy blue color was streaky at first but eventually it came together as one smooth layer. These things always came together eventually, Amelia knew, as that's just how life worked. The short, blonde woman knew she would get to see the light that were meant for her in the same way because that's just how life worked. If you dreamed something it could always come true. Right?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okie dokie! Well, Amelia is a bit optimistic but she won't be soon! So was this a good idea? Obviously it won't follow Tangled exactly, and you guys will get some surprises here and there, but I hope y'all will enjoy it!_**

 ** _Question of the Chapter: Can you guess who will have the roll of Mother Gothel? It's not who you might expect! Actually you probably wouldn't expect them at all!_**


End file.
